I'll Be Your Hero
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Sanji is poor, working two jobs but still manages to help sick kids in the hospital. One of the kids is a fan of the famous Roronoa Zoro, who happens to be in town for a tournament. Knowing him from the past, Sanji seeks him out to ask for his help. However, Zoro has his own problems to deal with. Will he be able to help a sick kid and his dream? Or will he walk away? ZoSan
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Hero**

_Prologue_

Sanji parked the car and sighed heavily. This trip was getting harder and harder every day. Even so he wasn't about to stop. He has been doing it for two years now and he couldn't stop; nor would he for anyone. This trip he made every day since October of 2012 was more important than his life.

Sanji took the keys from the engine and got out of the car. He locked it and headed for the entrance to the hospital. He stopped when he realized he had forgotten something, "Shit," he cursed and headed for the car once more. He took out his keys and opened the trunk. He pulled out a large bag of home cooked food, and once again locked the car. "Can't believe I forgot."

Having everything he needed he headed right for the elevator. As he stepped in a nurse had stepped out and gave Sanji a smile.

"Hello Sanji."

"Nancy you look beautiful as always!" Sanji greeted with a smile.

"Oh Sanji, that's nonsense. I just got off a 48 hour shift." She chuckled.

"You could never tell. See you, I have food to deliver."

Nancy waved him off with a smile.

Sanji watched as the elevator closed on Nancy's retrieving back. She sure was beautiful; it was too bad she was getting married. Once the elevator rang and the doors opened on his floor he stepped out and headed for the nurses' station.

"Hi everyone," He greeted and placed a few bentos on the counter. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks man!" said one of the male nurses.

"See you later Sanji!" said a female nurse.

Sanji just waved his hand and continued on his way down to the peats ward. He had ill kids to visit and some to feed. He loved doing it and had been for two years, but it was getting difficult. It was Hard and painful to see all those dying and ill children; one in particular who he had grown very fond of over the years.

Even though it was hard, he wasn't about to stop. Not anytime soon anyway. With a sigh Sanji started his rounds, putting on a smile.

~**X**~

Sanji knocked on the room to the last patent. "Jimmy," he said with a smile as he entered.

Inside the room was a six year old boy attached to several IV bags and wearing a baseball cap. He smiled happily when he seen Sanji. "You're late! The fights already started!"

"I'm sorry. Nurse Lila had to speak with me about something. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Did you bring me something?" Jimmy asked not taking his eyes off the blond.

"Yeah, some food and a new bandana," he said and took out the black fabric, showing it to the boy.

"So cool! That's just like Zoro's! Where did you get it?"

"I found it at the mall. I remembered you telling me that you liked Roronoa Zoro that shitty swordsman." He said and handed the bandana over.

"HEY! He's a good swordsman! He won three champ... champiochips! And made third on the world cup! They say he will win second this year." The boy babbled excitedly.

"You mean championship?" Sanji laughed. "I suppose. Did I ever tell you that I went to school with him?"

"You did? When?"

"Yep, until the tenth grade, he had moved at the end of the last term."

"Yeah? Were you friends?" Jimmy asked his eyes sparkling with interest. He was sitting up now, back turned to the TV.

"Sort of. We had a few classes together. I doubt he remembers me though, being famous and all."

"Yeah. You are probably right." Jimmy sighed. "I mean he probably forgot about all da lackeys from his old days!"

Sanji laughed. "I suppose so. Is he on tonight?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Nah sword fights are not for another few weeks. Guess what though!"

"What?"

"It's being held here this year. The USA state sword championships are being held here! Ah I wish he'd come and see me. Ah but I doubt it! He's so busy."

Sanji smiled. "Well maybe. But he could. Things could happen, ya know?" Sanji winked.

Jimmy beams. "Yeah. That would be so. Cool!"

"Okay now, eat your dinner and we'll watch the fights. I have to leave a little early though. Work tonight."

"Okay and why are you working nights again?" The boy asked, grabbing his bento.

"Well, rent rose." He wrinkled his nose. "It won't be for long. I hear I may be getting a raise."

"Oh that's good. You can get a new car."

"A new car?" Sanji laughed. "Well maybe, mine is old. Now eat. How are you going to get better if you don't eat?"

Jimmy sighed and shrugged. "Okay okay! Shush!" he grumbled and turned to watch the fighting tournament as he ate.

Sanji watched him with a small smile. Today seemed like a good day.

~**X**~

Sanji got home late that night. Having two jobs and doing extra for the hospital was tiring, but he couldn't stop. He rubbed his eyes and tossed his bag on the couch and kicked off his shoes. He vaguely wondered if Zoro would remember him. They didn't get along well in school, often fighting. So, he doubt the swordsman would know him if he tried to contact him.

He'll have to ask Luffy when he sees him tomorrow at work. He knew the bus boy had kept in touch, intact Luffy had gone to one of his matches just last year. He wondered if Zoro would do him a favor and went to see the kids in the hospital, or at least give him an autograph for Jimmy. Eh, he'll figure something out when the guy was in town. For now, Sanji wanted a shower, some food and then some sleep. It was a long day after all; perhaps even a tad stressful.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/n: I have a few of these Chapter's done. So I'll be updating every day or every other day. I do not have a beta for this story. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Returning to the Past_

~**X**~

Zoro sat on the airplane with headphones to his ears and his eyes closed. He hated to fly, but the job he had called for it. He was heading home, a place he hasn't been to in 11 years. Well, that wasn't completely true. He had been to visit a handful of times over the years to see some family, but he never stayed more than a night.

A tap to Zoro's shoulder caught his attention and he glanced to his right. "Hm?" he questioned, removing his headphones.

"We'll be landing soon, Zoro. I was just making sure you were awake," said a pretty redhead, Zoro's manager: Nami.

"Oh, all right," he said and sighed. "About time."

"I told you it was going to be a long flight," Nami smiled at him.

"Why couldn't we take the bus again?" Zoro groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We were traveling across seas, Zoro! You can't travel by bus through the water," she huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said and glanced at her. "Who is picking us up at the airport?"

"Franky, he flew in yesterday. He'll take us right to your old house," Nami answered, giving Zoro a smile.

"Why? I don't own that anymore. I thought my dad sold it?" Zoro asked slightly confused. He stretched out his legs and stared at the ceiling.

"No, he signed the deed over to you two years ago, Zoro. Where the hell have you been? He moved into a smaller apartment. He even told you he wanted you to raise your own kids there," Nami explained.

"I don't want kids."

"Liar, you love kids," Nami teased, nudging his arm.

Zoro grunted. "They are annoying, like you."

"You didn't find me annoying the other night," Nami smirked.

"I was drunk! Don't start, it didn't work out for a reason, that reason didn't change," Zoro snapped.

"I know that! Sesh!" Nami folded her arms over her chest. "That doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun now and then. We aren't seeing anyone."

"Because your emotion's get in the way, besides maybe I'll try the other team for once."

"Oh don't be serious. You haven't been with a guy since your freshmen year of college," Nami piped. "Then you dated girls, one of them yours truly."

"Yeah, I don't know. Girls don't seem to get me though…."

Nami stared at Zoro for a moment. There was more to this than meets the eye. She knew very well that Zoro preferred girls than men. "Is there someone back home that you used to like in high school?"

"Not really," Zoro said, scratching his cheek. "I had crushes, I guess."

"So there was! That's why. You want to see him!" she nearly squealed poking his chest.

"Stop! I don't know, he was pretty in high school but a total asshole," Zoro grumbled. "And a priss."

Nami shook her head and glanced out the window. "Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?"

Zoro shrugged. "I thought I have? Well, I guess I thought it was pointless. I had moved and I guess I thought I was never going to see him again. I still might not; I'll be busy with the tournament."

"Oh please!" Nami rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Zoro's arm. "You won't be that busy and you know it. I'm sure you could find the time to look him up. Who knows, maybe he is excited to know you are coming!"

Zoro barked in laughter. "Right, sure. We didn't really get along in high school, or middle school for that matter. Plus it's not like I am demanding a relationship with him or anything. Shit you are a weird ex."

"Oh please, you said yourself we make better friends," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and you still wanna fuck my bones, so?" Zoro shot back.

"Hey I agree the romance sucked and you were right, the love had vanished, but the sex, the sex was good. I can't help that, and neither can you. A play in the sheets won't hurt anyone," Nami smiled, sliding her hand to Zoro's leg and facing him.

"Nami," Zoro shivered and removed her hand. "It might be nothing at first, but feelings rekindle because of that and shit. I need you as my manager and a friend," Zoro said in a soft voice but serious.

"Please, do you know who you are talking to? It wouldn't be every night anyway," she shot. "I've done it once before."

"Ah! Why?"

"I dated a guy in collage, and things turned out bad, but eh there was still three years to go and studying needed some play time. We parted ways when he met his current girlfriend," Nami shrugged.

"You're crude." Zoro shook his head. "Who was it anyway? I don't remember you seeing anyone."

"Please Zoro! I was with him all the time! We shared a dorm," Nami laughed. "Are you THAT dense?"

"Well we were with several people ALL the time in collage and you had two roommates! So it had to be either Ace or Franky."

"Franky."

"WHAT? You dated Franky, ew Nami!" Zoro shivered.

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Oi! It's not that he is a bad guy, but shit he's- come on, he has to be the biggest pervert…, does Robin know?" Zoro asked, carious now.

"Yes, I introduced them, remember?" Nami shook her head. "Franky is very sweet when he wants to be. Kind of like you."

"Okay, still weird," Zoro sighed. "How did you get in a room with two guys anyway?"

"Well, the girl I was roomed with was annoying, and I paid someone to put me in a room with the guys. I tried to room with you, but your roommate would not budge," she shrugged.

"Yeah, that guy was annoying. I ended up in the room by myself after junior year. I thought we were landing soon?"

Nami glanced out the window. "I lied, I was bored."

"Bitch. You know I hate flying," Zoro whined.

"Please, you didn't complain once as we were talking. You were enjoying yourself."

"When do we land?" Zoro asked. He didn't want to admit she was right.

Nami checked her watch. "My guess is thirty minutes or less. So, just sit tight. Go back to your music."

"Okay," he mumbled and lifted his headphones again. "Thanks."

Nami smiled.

~**X**~

Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pocket as he exited the rowdy kitchen and headed for the back of the restaurant. He stretched once he got there and sat down on an old crate. He only had an hour left of work before he had to get home, and start dinner for Jimmy and the other kids at the hospital. Part of him couldn't wait to visit, and part of him was scared to.

He never knew when it was a good day for Jimmy. Some days were better than others. Sometimes he was called in to see him early because he was doing badly. Sanji had never thought he would feel so strongly for a child until Jimmy came along. The boy had brightened his day, and now well it hurt to see him.

Sanji sighed and let out a swirl of smoke. Peace and quiet is what he needed right now. He had to get himself together and focus on work. Without it he'd have no money to pay some bills. Expensive bills that seemed to pile higher and higher; not to mention with his rent raised, it was getting tough. That's why he took a second job.

"Sanji!" shouted Luffy causing the cook to jump from his seat.

"Luffy! What the hell do you want? It's my break," he cursed and glared at the other man.

"I know I came out to tell you something."

"What is it Luffy?"

"Zoro is coming back in town! He called me this morning. He wants to meet up! You should come too, it'll be great!"

"Oh, Jimmy said he'd be in town, but I didn't know it was going to be this soon," Sanji said with a frown. "But I can't, you know I have to go to the hospital and then to work." Sanji sighed.

"We can just meet you at your job!" Luffy said, his smile growing. "I mean he said he'll need to sleep cuz it was a 17 hour flight so he won't be up and about until later anyway," Luffy said, bouncing on his toes.

Sanji rubbed his forehead and thought about it. The last thing he wanted was for Zoro to come and see him at his second Job. It was probably the most embarrassing job he has ever had. _Jimmy wants to meet him...; I can do it for him. _"Okay. Come at the bar around eleven. I'll be on break then."

"Yosh!" I'll let Zoro know! Oh this will be great. Okay, enjoy your break Sanji!" Luffy said and bounced back into the restaurant.

Sanji watched him with a smile. Maybe he'll actually get to grant One of Jimmy's wishes. That would be amazing. Thinking about it, he was now a bit excited about tonight. It was still going to be embarrassing, but it was going to be worth it if Zoro agreed to meet Jimmy.

~**X**~

Sanji had made his rounds in the hospital rather quickly that afternoon. Once he reached Jimmy's room he let himself in, but stopped when he noticed someone was already visiting. "Ah, Tashigi, what are you doing here?" Sanji asked as he lingered in the doorway.

"Visiting my son, what else?" she snapped, her attention away from the sleeping boy.

"I see, but usually you are gone by this time. Work and all," Sanji shrugged nonchalantly.

"A mother can visit her child any time she wants to. What are you doing here? Aren't YOU early?" she asked, arms folded.

"Yeah, I got off early. I brought his dinner," Sanji said, holding up the bento. "Its light and healthy so, don't worry," he said, taking the few steps into the room and setting Jimmy's food on the table.

"Good, he won't eat the hospital food," she said, eyeing Sanji. "How are you?"

"Doing okay, yourself?"

"I'm doing as well as I can be. Anything new?" she asked innocently, grabbing her coat.

"Uh, nothing yet, an old friend from high school is in town, going to see him after work I guess," he shrugged. He looked at her and frowns. "You're leaving?"

"I have to. I have to get back to work. I don't want to, but I can't get out of it," she lowered her gaze. The room went silent for that moment. "Who is coming?"

"Zoro," Sanji said, taking the seat next to the bed.

"Zoro…. Roronoa Zoro? My cousin?"

"He's your cousin and you never asked him to visit Jimmy?" Sanji asked a bit surprised.

"Sanji, I wasn't close to him. I barely knew him. It's not like my family and his were close. My mother hasn't spoken to his father in 30 years. I only know he is my cousin because I met his late sister," she shrugged. "I didn't even know Jimmy knew him."

"Uh, wow He's a famous swordsman. Being into swords yourself, I thought you would," Sanji frowns.

"I collect swords, I don't like to use them in battle," she shook her head and grabbed her purse. "I have to go; I'll probably see you later when you are leaving."

"Okay, later," Sanji said and turned his attention to the boy. He wasn't going to wake him. He needed his sleep. He glanced over at Jimmy and brought the blankets closer to his chin, making sure he was warm. He smiled seeing the black bandana wrapped around his head. The kid must really like the swordsman. Hopefully, Zoro would agree to come and visit.

~**X**~

Zoro stretched his arms over his head as he waited for Nami to get out of the car. When Luffy had called and asked to met him at a bar, he was all for it. Drinking was probably one of his favorite things. Luffy had also announced that Sanji worked there, and that they were meeting him on his brake. So that was kind of cool to. He wondered what the blond was up to these days, and if he was as prissy today, as he was in high school.

"Come on Zoro," Nami said, tugging on his shirt. "The club is down the street here," she said, dragging him off.

"Oi oi let go! I can get there without you man handling me!" Zoro grumbled and pulled her hand from his shirt. "Bitch."

"Yeah, and get lost? Stop being a baby," she said and grabbed his shirt once more. "Or maybe not, this place is rather…."

"Pink…, Kambakka Kingdom?" Zoro questioned as he looked at the large pink and purple building. He had to squint to even look at the neon sign. "A gay club? Really?"

Nami laughs and slaps his arm. "Looks like you have more of a chance than you thought!"

"Oi! I told you I don't want to date him!" Zoro grumbles.

"Then have sex with me tonight?" Nami asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Bah!" Zoro grumbled and pushed his way through the entrance.

Nami barked in laughter, watching him. Zoro was so easy to work up it was too fun to pass up. Smiling, she followed after him.

Zoro took a look around the place and wrinkled his nose. It wasn't just a gay bar, but 80 percent of the men in the place were in drag. Sanji worked here? Why? The guy was one of the straightest back in high school. What happened to him?

"Zoro over here!" Luffy shouted from a booth in the back. He waved the swordsman over using both arms and catching a lot of attention.

Grunting, Zoro made his way over being careful not to bump into anyone on the way. "Over here Nami."

"I see this," Nami said, feeling rather embarrassed. Still she followed Zoro to the table and slid herself into the booth. "Hello, Luffy."

Zoro sat next to her and glanced around the place. "So, Sanji works here? Why?"

"Oh, because he has a bit of money problems and the owner offered him the job, and he was in a tight pinch so he had no choice but to take it," Luffy explained. "He'll be over in a few moments. He has to clock out."

"They have food here?" Zoro questioned. He was somewhat glad Sanji didn't work here by choice.

"Yeah! It's not a big menu, but since Sanji started, the food got better. It's mostly hamburgers, soups, and stuff like that. The chili is real good! If you are hungry you should order that!" Luffy laughed. "Sanji is like a super good cook."

"So this Sanji, is he single?" Nami asked a sly smile on her face.

"Oi!" Zoro protested.

"Hush!"

"Sanji? No, he isn't seeing anyone right now," Luffy said a bit confused.

"Hey," Sanji announced himself. He stood in front of the table looking rather normal. If it wasn't for the little bit of makeup, you wouldn't guess that he was one of the workers.

"Neh Sanji what happened to your uniform?" Luffy asked, he looked a tad disappointed.

"My boss let me go, so I changed," he said and sat down next to Luffy. "Hi Zoro, and…Oh you are rather beautiful miss?"

"I'm Nami," she said, letting Sanji take her hand and kiss the top. "Well you are charming."

Sanji grins. "Just because I work here doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a lady.

"Still a pervert I see," commented Zoro.

"Oi!" Sanji shouted his attention on Zoro.

Zoro laughed. "So, Cook, it looks like you grew up. That purple eye shadow really brings out your eyes."

"Oi, we all have to wear this stuff. I hate it, but unlike you, I have to work my ass off to make a living!" Sanji huffed.

"What was that? I'll have you know when I am not at a tournament I have to train and work too," Zoro argues.

"Yeah, he does commercials," Nami chuckles.

"Oh? What's it called? Marimo puffs?" Sanji laughs.

"Oi! You said that would only air in Japan!" Zoro whined at Nami.

"What? It's a real commercial?" Sanji burst into laughter then.

Zoro grumbled. "Nice to see you too, Jerk," he said, folding his arms.

Sanji raised a hand. "You're right I am sorry. It feels like high school all over again."

Luffy grins. "They always fight. It's so funny."

"Yeah, real funny," said Zoro, his voice oozing sarcasm. "Anyway, I keep in touch with Luffy and he had mentioned once that your dad finally let you cook at the restaurant?"

"That was years ago when he finally made me second in command, but yes. I work the morning shifts there and I come here for the night," Sanji explains, waving over one of the 'waitresses.'

Zoro rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose it was," he said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hello Candy, are you off the clock already?" asked a 'waitress.'

Sanji groaned. "Yes, can we get some drinks… Sally," he hissed. "You know what I and Luffy like, Miss Nami? Marimo?"

"Oh, just a beer if fine for me," answered Zoro.

"I'll have a beer too," said Nami.

"Okay, anything else?" 'Sally' asked a large smile on his face.

"Well, I heard the chili is good here, can I get a bowl of that?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, me too, please," said Nami.

"Yes! Meat! Sanji's chili!" shouted Luffy.

Sanji coughed and looked up. "I guess that's four chilies," he smiled.

The waitress smiled and wrote it down on his pad. "All right, I'll be back soon then. See you later Candy-Boy!"

"So, Candy?" Zoro asked, smirking at the blond.

A blush sprinkled over Sanji's nose. "Shut up."

~**X**~

After everyone ate and talked a bit more, Zoro had paid for the bill. Nami wasn't too happy about that, but she had little control over it. She understood why he was paying for the meal, and Sanji did give them a discount for it. So she was okay after that.

"Well, Sanji it was good to see you again," Zoro said the awkwardness returning. He smiled and began to stand.

"Yeah… wait, are you busy tomorrow or sometime this week?" Sanji asked quickly.

"Uhh," Zoro glanced at Nami.

"He's free pretty much all week. We don't need to be anywhere until the following," She confirmed with a smile.

"Well, I get out of work at one, wanna do a late lunch? I have some place to go, and I know someone who is a fan."

"Uh, okay, sure. I'm staying at my old home, just drop by. I'll go with you," Zoro shrugged.

Sanji beamed, Jimmy was going to be so happy. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you around 2:00, okay?"

Zoro shrugged. "Sure, well, see ya," he said and followed Nami out.

"I wonder what that was about?" Nami questioned as they exited the place.

Zoro shrugged and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Who knows, maybe he wants to impress a girl."

Nami nudged him with a smile. "Maybe it's a date!"

"No, will you stop that? I am fine the way I am. I don't need to date anyone, and Sanji and I won't work," Zoro shook his head. "Besides, I travel all the time. The person I need to be with is someone willing to travel with me. Other than you, of course."

Nami nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Zoro smiled at her and shook his head. "Come on, let's get home."

"You're going the wrong way. The car is this way," Nami said and she grabbed Zoro by the shirt and dragged him off.

"Oi!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am glad some people seem to like it so far. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this fic. It's been on my mind for a few months, and idea's flowing in my head for days now. I'm sorry to say I do not have a beta for this, and I am trying my best with any mistakes.**

**This chapter I had some changes. Nami was originally supposed to be Johnny and then Franky. Though as I started to write it quickly turned to Nami. I thought of Zoro and Nami having a pass relationship would be a bit of fun. So, I hope no one minds.**

**Next update will be sometime tomorrow. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/n: I am looking for a cover picture for this story. If anyone knows a good one or will not mind drawing one for me, please PM me. I'll give full credit of course. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I Might Have Missed You_

That night when Sanji got home the first thing he did was plop on the couch and lit a cigarette. He stared off into the dark, thinking about the day's events. It wasn't a bad day. Seeing Zoro for the first time in eleven years was surprisingly not bad. The visit might have been a tad awkward, but it was also comfortable as if eleven years never passed. They had argued playfully as they did when they were kids. It was nice.

"I hope tomorrow goes well," Sanji mumbled. He wanted Jimmy to meet his idle; he just hoped it was going to be a good day to do so.

~**X**~

Sanji pulled up in front of Zoro's old house five past two. It was odd seeing the old house again, not having been there since Zoro's old man had moved out. Zoro's father and Sanji's used to play poker there every Saturday, and Sanji used to go with Zeff to make dinner. Before Zoro had moved with his mother to Japan, he used to hang with him. He also remembered having a lot of study sessions there during School days.

Sanji slid out of the car and placed a smile on his face as he made his way up to the porch. He rang the doorbell and waited, sliding his hands into his pockets. He heard a bit of noise from the other side, some yelling and then finally Zoro answered the door, looking calm as ever.

"Hey, come in," he said and pulled the door open to let Sanji pass.

Sanji smiled and slid into the house. "Hey, so is Nami coming with us?"

Zoro shook his head and led Sanji to the living room. He sat on the couch and began to put on his shoes: sneakers to go with his jeans and plane black t-shirt. Sanji was no different. When he got home from work the first thing he did was change into a pair of jeans, but a red button down instead of a t-shirt. He was glad to see that some things haven't changed. Zoro had always liked to dress more relaxed, to where Sanji dressed in style.

"She is going shopping with Robin. Franky is taking them," Zoro explained after he stood.

"I know Robin, I met her in collage, but I don't know Franky," Sanji said following Zoro with his eyes. The idiot was looking for something. "What's wrong?"

"Can't find my wallet," Zoro said patting his pants.

"That it?" Sanji asked, pointing to an old black wallet on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah," he said and grabbed it, then the keys next to it. "I met Franky in collage along with Nami. When Robin went to Japan her senior year she and Franky started dating," Zoro explained.

"So you met Nami in collage?" Sanji questioned. "Yeah, I was in my sophomore year, so I knew her about seven years or something. We dated for three," Zoro shrugged.

"Really? When did you break up?" Sanji asked and followed Zoro out of the house.

"Uh actually, we only just broke up a little more than six months ago. Well, officially six months ago, things were rocky before that," Zoro shrugged. "That your car?" he said, pointing to a blue 1999 Chevy Lumina.

"Yeah," Sanji said and sighed. "It's on its last legs. Come on we have places to go," he said his smile returning.

"Is it safe?" Zoro asked as he followed the blond. "What's the dent in the hood from?"

"I kicked it," Sanji explained and unlocked the door. "Get in."

"That's why it's on its last legs. You probably kick it a lot, the year doesn't help either," Zoro commented. He got into the passenger seat and buckled.

"Shut up ass hole. This car has done me wonders over the last few years. I was going to get a new one a few years ago, but stuff happened and my bank account became rather low," Sanji huffed. "I bet you drive something new huh?"

"A motorcycle usually, but I have a car," he shrugged. "I think it's a 2012 model. I don't remember I hardly get to use it, Franky always has it. He's always working on it," Zoro shrugs.

"I guess you aren't much into cars, not even knowing the name," Sanji snorts and he pulls away from the house.

"Pretty much. In Japan we walk to places rather than drive, so I don't bother with cars to much," Zoro shrugged. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The hospital," Sanji said a smile on his face.

"You sick?"

"No."

"Then why? Do you like hospital food there? Oh, Luffy said something about this, you volunteer?" Zoro asked, looking over at Sanji.

"Something like that. Someone special is there, and they are a big fan of yours, that okay?" Sanji explained.

"Sure, I guess, who is it? A girlfriend?"

Sanji shook his head. "No, it's a boy," Sanji glanced at Zoro for a second and smiled. "I wouldn't bring you to see a girl."

"Why? Afraid I'd take them off your hands?" Zoro teased.

"No, that I'd scare them," Sanji shot back.

They shared a moment of laughter; Zoro stared at Sanji with a grin on his face. It was weird how things between them haven't changed. Then he sighed and turned to the window, the car ride going silent.

When they got to the underground parking and Sanji stopped the car did Zoro speak again. "Sorry for not keeping in touch."

"You never wrote me back," Sanji commented and he looked at Zoro.

"I did, I just never sent the letter," Zoro admitted.

"Well, it's okay I guess, let's go," Sanji gave the greenhead another smile and he slid out of the car. Zoro followed the blond and waited for him to grab the food from the trunk. "Is that all food?"

Sanji nodded. "Yep, you'll see what it's for in a moment. Just hold the bag for a second. Something else I have to get," Sanji said, handing Zoro the large bag of lunch boxes.

"Ok…."

"Hold still, I'm going to put something on you, no arguing ok?"

"Wait what?"

~**X**~

Sanji led Zoro down the peats ward, bag of food in hand and a smile on his face. He gave the nurses and doctors a wave as he passed by; now and then making sure Zoro was following him.

Zoro, unlike Sanji had a scowl on his face. He felt embarrassed and it was Sanji's fault. The stupid cook had tied a large blue ribbon around his head topped with a bow. The blush he wore on his nose seemed to be permanent. It was hard for him to ignore the giggling nurses and doctors as he walked by. It was even more annoying because Sanji just had to stop at every child's room on the way to pass them something to eat.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, hush," Sanji whispered and stopped in front of a patents door. "Just stay there for a moment," Sanji ordered. He then knocked on the door and opened it. "Jimmy?" he asked, but stopped when he seen the room empty.

His heart raced, where was he? He stepped out of the room and looked around. "Wait here Zoro," he said and hurried down to the nurse's station.

Zoro watched Sanji move with a bit concern but stayed put. He hoped everything was alright.

"Hi Nancy," Sanji said as he reached the nurses' station. "What, where is Jimmy?" he asked, fingers tapping the desk from nerves.

"Hi Sanji. I believe Doctor Trafalgar took him for some tests. You may need to wait a while, I'm sorry," she explained. "Who is your friend with a bow? He looks familiar."

Sanji frowns. He had forgotten that Jimmy had a few procedures to do today. His mother was probably with him. He knew he could go and see how things were, but Zoro would have to wait. "Oh, just someone Jimmy wanted to see. He's one of the Grand Line fighters."

"Ooh those guys are famous, how did you pull that off?" she asked, glancing back at Zoro.

"Knew him from high school," Sanji commented. "Well, I have to let him know. I have no idea how long he can stay for," Sanji said. He gave her a smile and headed back to Zoro.

"What's wrong?" Zoro questioned.

"I was so excited to bring you here I forgot Jimmy had chemo today, plus other tests," Sanji rubbed the back of his neck. "It'll be a while, so if you need to go…."

"Well, I can wait, but do you think we can get some food?" Zoro asked. "You said this was going to be a late lunch so I didn't eat one."

Sanji looked up slightly surprised. "Sure. I forgot. We can come back after we eat. Let me set Jimmy's lunch down in here and leave a note," he said entering the boy's room.

"Can I take off the bow?" Zoro asked, pointing to his head.

Sanji smiled. "Sure, but you have to put it back on."

"Why? It's stupid."

"You're a present," Sanji chuckled. He jot down a quick note for Jimmy and his mom and looked back. "Give it to me; I don't want you to ruin it."

"Whatever. So, are you saying out of all those bentos you made none of them were for us?" Zoro questioned as he untied the ribbon from his head and handed it to Sanji.

"Yeah, I was going to treat you to something for coming with me. Plus what I make for the kids are usually light," Sanji shrugged.

"You gave some to the nurses."

"For to snack on. They work 40 plus hour shifts, they need it," Sanji shrugs.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Two years now," Sanji sighed. "Two very long years, come on. I know a great place," Sanji said and led the way out of the room. He stopped once more next to the nurse's desk to let Nancy know they will be back.

"You friend's been in the hospital for two years?" Zoro asked the moment they were in the elevator.

"In and out. He has Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, which by the way if you are sick with anything you need to wear a mask. My excitement was getting the better of me," Sanji frowns. "But yea, he's been in and out for the last two years. We thought the cancer was gone last year, but a few months ago it came back and it spread," Sanji sighs. "He may have to have surgery soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zoro said, rubbing his neck. "That's um a cancer isn't it?"

Sanji nodded.

"How old is he?"

"He is six now. He watches the fights with me. He talks about you a lot lately," Sanji chuckles. "So much that I bought him a black bandana."

"Hn…, so how is his treatment going?"

"Last year it worked fine, but now it seems like the cancer is fighting harder," Sanji shook his head.

"Oh, damn. Did you meet him during when you started this uh feeding the kids thing?" Zoro asked, looking right Sanji.

Sanji shook his head. "No. He came in my life before that. Anyway, do you like sushi?"

Zoro looked at Sanji a bit confused. He wanted to ask more about Jimmy, but he could see the conversation was making the blond uncomfortable. "Uh…, yeah, why?"

"Well if you aren't sick of Japanese I know a good place," Sanji said and he stepped out of the elevator. "Or if you don't want that, there is also a real good pizza place not far too."

"Can we go for pizza? I haven't had a good one in a while," Zoro said as he followed Sanji to the car.

"Sure," Sanji answered and unlocked the doors. "We'll go there and come back?"

Zoro smiled. "Sure, and if he isn't up to it, Nami said I am free all week."

"Okay," Sanji smiles and starts the car. "Buckle up."

~**X**~

"This pizza is pretty good," Zoro commented with a mouth full of food. He grabbed his soda and took a large gulp then belched with a satisfied grin.

Sanji watched him with disgust as he ate his pizza in a polite manner. "Cave man!" he hissed.

"What's your problem?"

"Do you have to eat like a slob?"

"Eh? What's wrong with the way I eat?"

"For one: belching? Really? You haven't changed at all! You are twenty-six years old for god's sake," Sanji complained. "For two, Talking with your mouthful is even worse! I don't want to see your chewed up food!"

"I'm twenty-five. I won't be twenty-six for another three weeks," Zoro argued. "And BLAHHH!" Zoro opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show his chewed up food.

Sanji gagged and kicked the swordsman from under the table. "Stop that! Disgusting! You won't get a date acting that way!"

Zoro barked in laughter. He grabbed his drink and took a few more swallows. "Ahhh, why are you asking?"

Sanji nearly spat out his drink and glared at Zoro. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "No, what?"

Zoro raised a hand and shook his head. "Nothing. Just, you have pizza sauce at the corner of your mouth." He pointed.

Sanji blushed and took a napkin and whipped his face. "Just eat politely, will you? I'm never going to let you eat my food if you are going to eat like that."

"If I eat like this it means it's good!" Zoro protested.

"Who are you, Luffy?" Sanji snorted. "Jimmy eats better than you! And he's six!"

Zoro laughed. He couldn't believe he was having so much fun. He couldn't remember the last time when he and Sanji spent a day together and had this much fun. They used to hang out like this all the time in middle school and high school until he had to move. He just never realized how much he missed it.

"I think, I should have sent you that letter," he said after he finished his pizza. "I mean, we didn't get along, but we did."

Sanji looked up. "Yeah. We were pretty close," Sanji agreed. "Why didn't you write me back?"

Zoro shrugged. "Well I did, like I said. I still have the letter at the house. I just never sent it. I was going to, but I either forgot, or made an excuse. I don't even know why."

"Can I get that letter later?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious to know what you had to say," Sanji answered. "I mean there had to have been one reason or another why you never sent it."

"I guess you can. I'll give it to you when you drop me off later."

"Okay, well we should finish up."

"Yeah."

~**X**~

When Zoro and Sanji returned to the hospital, Jimmy wasn't doing so well. Tashigi was there to sooth him. The boy was trying to sleep, curled up on his side. When Tashigi noticed Sanji and Zoro at the doorway she stood up and made her way over.

"Sanji, is this?"

"Yeah, bad time?" Sanji asked his eyes on the boy.

Tashigi bit her lip and she too looked back at Jimmy and then to Sanji. "I think so. The chemo…, he's not taking it well. He may not even notice that he is here," she said and glanced at Zoro.

Zoro knew who she was the moment he laid eyes on her. She was a splitting image of his late sister. This was his cousin, a girl he met a handful of times. That meant that he was related to Jimmy, a second cousin or was he an uncle? Looking over at the kid he felt bad for him. He really didn't look to well.

"I can come back tomorrow," Zoro said and looked at Sanji. "We can come tomorrow?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring him tomorrow."

Zoro reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Uh I'd like to sign something for him so you can give it to him when he's feeling better. Have anything?"

"Oh! Yes," Tashigi said and she turned grabbing her purse from the floor and digging through it. She handed Zoro a pen and a mini note book. Zoro took it with a smile and jot a few words down.

"Here, It's letting him know I'll be back with Sanji tomorrow," he smiled.

Tashigi took the note with a smile. "Thank you."

Sanji looked at Zoro with a smile. He then looked at Jimmy again and sighs. He wanted to stay and be with him, but he had to get Zoro home. "Do you need me to come back?" he asked Tashigi.

"If you can stop by before work, he may be up. I know he wants to see you."

"Yeah, I'll do that. See you later," he said and took one more glance at Jimmy. "Come on," he motioned to Zoro.

Zoro nodded and followed Sanji out. He grabbed Sanji's arm before he could lead the way to the elevator and sighed. "I can get a ride home if you want to stay."

Sanji looked at him a bit surprised. "I, nah I can give you a ride home. I mean I am grateful for you running around here with me, when you don't have to."

Zoro shook his head. "It's okay. I'll come all week if I have too. I don't mind if it's for a sick kid. Plus he's kind of my family too."

"Well, okay," Sanji grinned. "We'll try again tomorrow. Come on I'll take you home."

"Sure, tomorrow I want your cooking though."

Sanji laughed, it felt good. The whole day felt good being with Zoro. He was a little upset that he couldn't get Zoro to meet Jimmy, but that was okay. His day with Zoro wasn't so bad. He laughed more today than he did in the last year. It felt good. Though he knew he was going to feel guilty about it later. That was life though, cruel and unforgiving.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/n: Okay, so another chapter done. A little late, but I was stuck on the end of the chapter. Next update will be in a day or two. Then I am going to take a mini break on it so I can update Capture Me Forever. Then back to this. This story is also not Betad. I do no have a beta for any One Piece stories, so I am sorry for all mistakes.**

**I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite so far! Please keep them coming, they keep me motivated.**

**Thanks~**


End file.
